


The Secret Society

by Diana_dea_Lunae



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_dea_Lunae/pseuds/Diana_dea_Lunae
Summary: Marcella’s parents hate her. They despise her for her jestering attitude . They aren’t fond of her for her argumentative ways. But most of all, they disrespect her for her magic. She has had enough. Unable to take the mean-ness it any longer, Marcella escapes , and with her friends by her side, she discovers herself lost in a curious society. A different world. A secret society.





	The Secret Society

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really hope you enjoy as I put a load of effort in . If there are any spelling mistakes please tell me as otherwise it could cause a lot of embrarrsmemte . Thank you

Marcela POV

She raised a hand to her cheek, the sting of the blow still throbbing. Her mum had hit her. She had actually hit her. With shaking hands, she picked up her phone and dialed a number - Claudia's number.

Many calls later, she raced up the stairs to her room, ready to begin her packing. "CRACK" a stone smashed into her window. Looking out of it, she grinned, and threw a rope down. She could hear them puffing and panting the whole way up.

"Hey Scarlett, Lucas! Thanks for coming at such short notice. Can you take these to Claudia's house. You ought to know where it is by now." She greeted them.

"Yep. Can do Marcela. You makin' your getaway then?" The former replied.

"Yeah. You were right. They just don't accept me for who I am. I'm glad Claudia's helping us. It would be almost impossible otherwise." Marcela agreed, before turning to the third member of the trio. "You seem a bit quiet, Lucas."

"I couldn't get a word in edgeways, what with all your nattering!" He complained, though the girls recognised that he was joking, "Give us those cases then. We'll be back in a few days for the next lot."

"Yep. Ba-bye!"

"Bye."

After saying their goodbyes, Scarlett and Lucas vaulted neatly out the window, swinging round the rope before reaching the bottom. Marcela watched them go, before continuing to pack up her room. In went the clothes, the ornaments, the teddies... It was going to be a long night.


End file.
